Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. A fan blade may fracture and become liberated from the fan rotor while a gas turbine engine is running. This is a potentially hazardous event known as Fan Blade Off (FBO). Immediately following blade liberation, severe rub interaction between the remaining fan blades and the fan case occurs. The rub interaction produces a large torque load which is transmitted through the fan shaft.